Four Sword Hero
by ShadowLink266
Summary: Set two years after Four Sword Plus, the manga. Shadow Link mysteriously wakes up one morning, feeling...alive? Shadow's POV.
1. Reawakened Shadow

Hello! This is my first story! I hope you enjoy it! This story is based off of "Four Sword Plus" the manga. Tell me what you think!!

I'm not the best writer, but enjoy anyways.

Before we start, I will say this might include the following pairings: Vio/Shadow, Blue/Red, Green/Red, and Vio/Red (The last two would probably just be brotherly, who knows! Maybe all of them are!)

**Chapter One: Reawakened Shadow**

* * *

_"No…I won't stand it!! I won't serve you any longer!!" Yelled a voice. It was a boy's voice. A young man's voice, it didn't sound as if the boy were any older than sixteen. "Leave me alone!!"_

_There was a chuckle. Then, a shrill scream was heard._

_Suddenly, there was a quick bolt of light, and there was no more…_

* * *

Link had awoken early in the morning to finish his guard duty. At a young age of almost fifteen, he was quite mature for his age. He was a stunning young man with golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. Naturally, he wore green, neither dark like the forest, nor light as a lush meadow. The boy wore a cap, same color as his clothing. On his back strapped an elegant sword, the princess herself had asked the finest blacksmiths to forge one for him.

He stepped out into the light, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness as he stepped out of the castle. Link sighed; it was just another day alone, there wasn't anyone to be seen. It seemed as if the whole Four Sword journey had just been a dream. A glamorous dream of dividing into four different people each with their own unique personalities, but it had not been a dream. Link could still prove that. Upon the pedestal stood deep in the temple stood a sword unlike any other. It was known as the Four Sword. Legend had said, if one were to pull it out, he or she would split into four.

It was all true, even the legend itself. Link still couldn't believe it, even if he was there the whole time. The boy still remembered his nickname during the journey. Green. He missed being called Green, now he's just Link. And _only_ Link. There had been three others. Red, Blue, and Vio. Red was the optimistic boy of the group of four. Vio was the silent, self possessed one, as he once said. Blue, well…he was a different story. That boy wouldn't listen to Link even 'till the end. Blue was the overconfident and short tempered one of the group. And what of Green? Green had been the aggressive one.

Needless to say, he missed them all. It had been a year? Or was it two? He couldn't keep track. They can't come back anyways. Zelda had said later that one should only ask for the Four Sword's help when they really needed to. Link was sure being lonely _wasn't_ a time when you ask the sword for help, but he couldn't help it. He missed it all. The adventures, the fights, heck, he would even miss Blue if he had to get everyone back.

Link often wondered how they were doing. Did they go back to their own lives? No. They were a part of him. Did they miss him? Of course, he's missing them, and they're him, right? The whole thing was just confusing. He didn't understand a bit of it. Not at all. It was like a puzzle, an unsolvable puzzle.

The boy had arrived back home. Great, what is there to do? He knows his father wouldn't be home until sunset. There was nothing to do. Nothing at all. A slight wind blew by, causing Link's hair to cover his eyes. He missed adventuring, but he didn't want to ask Zelda if he could leave for a while. What if a sudden catastrophe were to occur when he was away? He wouldn't dare leave his hometown.

Yet, somewhere deep inside of him. Something told him he was about to leave for the strangest adventure he's ever been to.

* * *

_It was a dark night. Footsteps were heard everywhere. Pale blue eyes darted to every direction. Left, right, up, down. No…were they gone? They couldn't have just left, could they? No…it wasn't possible. It was probably a trap. Perhaps he should stay? No, they'll fine him before the night was over. He didn't want to get caught. Not again._

"_I think we got him! Left!! Over there, by the bushes!!" A voice shouted. More footsteps were heard. _

_More footsteps, the boy with the pale eyes ducked for another tree. A river. He never learned how to swim. Guess there's a first time for everything._

_Praying to the goddesses that he won't drown, the boy jumped into the small river. Though it was small, it was definitely not shallow. _

"_No…" The boy thought to himself. "I'm leaving. I won't drown here. It's too early for me to die again." _

"_He's in the river! Someone get him!!" More shouts and battle cries. _

_The small boy avoided all the arrows and spears coming his way. Perhaps the goddesses have taken a liking to him? Or did they want to see him suffer more? Either way, he was glad he was alive. It felt like ages before the shouts had died down and he could only hear the river roar by._

_Wait…roar?_

_It was a waterfall, just his luck. Perhaps the three goddesses does hate him after all._

"_Sir, we have lost him. Should we keep looking?" Asked a man. _

"_No, from the direction he was going. I would say he was heading towards to waterfall. He'll never make it, let's move out."_

"_The waterfall? It's been known for its height."_

"_Yes, that's exactly why were moving out." Men these days, they never seem to listen to the ending._

_Exactly as the other man said, the waterfall was known for its stunning beauty and height. Deathly height. It was said, no man made it out alive. _

_Swimming quiet painfully to avoid crashing down the deadly falls, the blue-eyed boy attempted in making a grab for one of the tree roots by the river. If he fails now, his life would be over, but what IF he had gotten free? Those men were surely not giving up, right? Nevertheless, he made a grab for one of the slippery roots. Darn his frozen numb hands._

_Almost there…no…No!_

_He had missed it…and was swept away by the water…down the waterfall._

* * *

"—almost time for lunch! By goddesses! When is that boy going to wake up? Link, my boy! Are you listening to me?"

Was that a voice calling for me?

"Link, are you listening to me? When do you intend to wake up? It's past midday already!"

Link?…Yes…I remember that name. I was called _Shadow_ Link though. Who was this man? How did he know me? Why…why doesn't he sound like those men I was escaping from?

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Things looked…different. Instead of the dark night in the forest, I was in a room. Or, so I think. My head was underneath covers…very _warm_ covers. Still, where was I? Why does this man sound so familiar?

"Link, I know you're awake." There was a sigh. "You just moved. Now wake up! You have to go seen the princess, duty calls, remember?" The man's voice faded, and I was left alone. I could sense it, there were no other presences here.

I pulled the warm covers off of myself. Green bed sheets? Geez, green painted walls? A desk, wardrobe, a few packs. Perhaps they were traveling packs? Oh? A boomerang? Well, whatever…this room _seems_ pretty normal to me.

I didn't bother fixing the bed, why should I? It's not _my_ room.

Wait, the man called me Link…this couldn't be?…No, impossible. I was dead. I shouldn't be here. This couldn't be _the_ Link's room, right? I mean, there _are_ a lot of people out there called Link, right? Oh goddesses, please tell me I'm dreaming. I'm not alive, I'm dead. I killed myself using the dark mirror.

I looked at the room in horror. No, I'm just dreaming. I'm probably just having one of those nice dreams, and in this case, I was probably really miserable to dream a dream THIS well.

"Link, are you awake?" The door opened. I cursed to myself. The man stepped in.

No…This really is Link's (or was it Green's?) house, I should know. That's his father. _My_ father.

"There you are Link. Look at you! You're a mess, get dressed and ready in a few moments okay? I want you to go do your duty today, tomorrow is your day off." The man—or should I say, my _father_—turned around and left.

Quickly, I need a mirror. Where was one when I needed it? I ran to the nearest door. Oh, lucky guess! It _was_ the bathroom!

I checked the mirror, and gasped in shock. I looked like all the other Links.

No longer did I have dark purple hair. I had _blond_. Golden blond like Vio and the others. Instead of my pale blue eyes, I had a darker version of them. Well…they sure showed more expression than my "old" pair of eyes. I can't help but stare at them. Was I falling for myself? Impossible, this isn't me. Obviously this was a dream. A giant lie.

None of this should be happening. Dead people aren't supposed to be living the life of a "hero." Especially an ex-villain. Especially me.

"Oh crap…" I sounded like him too. Green, I mean. Vio's voice was sounded much more different. More mysterious. This voice sounded so…confident. My voice just sounded like…well, me.

This wasn't really happening…right?

"Link, you better get down here in five minutes or I'll make sure you WILL get down here!!" Boomed _Green's_ father's voice.

Best if I didn't tell him who I was, eh? They'd probably think I went crazy in the head…or worst, _hang me_ if they believed me. Besides, saying "Hey dad, sorry. I just woke up and realized I'm Shadow Link. May I please get out of here and never see you again? I think your real son's in danger" first thing in the morning, isn't a good idea.

"Okay…"I hesitated. Great, he's my dad now. Never had a dad before. Should I even call him dad? I decided to leave that out, besides, I have to get "ready to see Zelda" as Green's dad had informed me for about the second time, I think.

* * *

If I never saw the sky tower, I would think Zelda's castle was the greatest thing in the universe. So much red silk and embroidered sheets with Triforce symbols were around the room. The carpet was a lush red color, and pretty soft looking. Though, I have to say her measly soldiers look even more pathetic with this grand background behind them. I actually never took the time to look at Hyrule castle, nevertheless the _beauty_ of it.

There stood Zelda. Unless she had a twin sister, I'm pretty sure that's her. She hasn't changed much, blond hair, blue eyes. Still high and mighty looking, that's for sure. The princess smiled at me. "Link, it's nice to see you again. I—" Zelda cut herself off. She changed her expression from serene to cold. "Speak, who are you?"

I was slightly surprised she could tell who I was. Though, I'd have to say, I was quite amused. "Excuse me, your highness?" I decided to play around. Who said you can't manipulate people for fun?

"Don't 'your highness' me. You're not Link. I know his presence better than anyone. Who _are_ you, and speak. I have guards everywhere in this castle. So don't even bother leaving." Oh I'm sorry, where those tin people your guards? They're quite pathetic looking, _you Highness_.

I snickered. "Why, your highness. I'm Link! None other than him!" Oh fine, my voice isn't really all that taunting when it's Green, but you know…it gets the point across.

"Don't joke with me," she said dangerously, "Link's never this rude to me."

"Oh really? Do you recall a Link being rude to you before?" Geez woman, are you _that_ slow? Is Green really THAT nice to you? Eh, strange people are all around me.

She looked at me again, and then stared at me with disbelief. Heh, I guess it got through her thick skull that I'm not _the_ Link that she knows. "Shadow Link?" She gasped; a pink-gloved hand went to cover her mouth.

"No, I'm your mother." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Shadow Link, why are you here? I thought you had died…?" Zelda was staring at me again. I feel kinda awkward. You know, Zelda, people don't like it when you stare. Didn't your stupid instructors embed that in your brain when your were like, two years old already? "Why did you take on the form of Link?"

Great question. I came to ask _you_ that, lady. Instead of saying that out loud, I sighed and answered her. "I don't know, Zelda. I don't know. I just know that I woke up one morning, and then I sleeping in Green's bed. In his house, of course. Then, I checked the mirror and to my terrifying surprise, I was Green himself. I don't really feel great about it either…" I miss my hair. It was original and purple!

Zelda was silent. Perhaps she was deep in thought about my little "problem." Who knows, maybe she fell asleep through it all. You can never trust a princess, that's what I say.

It took her a few moments to reply, but then she abruptly stood up and said, "Shadow Link, come with me." Then she was off, walking away expecting me to follow after her like a dog, but if it helps, I'll even eat dog food. So, I just followed her.

* * *

Great. No one told me we had to travel half way through Hyrule to get to the forsaken temple. Damn, I came here before, but not by walking. Though, it did feel nice to experience things like real people do. Before, I had to run away from light everyday. It was…horrible. I hated it.

"Here is the temple that _used_, I repeat, _used_ to seal the dreaded sorcerer." Zelda explained.

I rolled my eyes behind her back. There's no need to tell me this, I already know. I came here before so that Green could pull the sword. Obviously, she didn't know, or else she would just tell me what she's going to do.

"We're going directly to the place where the sword is held, do you understand Shadow Link?" Zelda asked, looking at me. Whoops, I guess I kind of zoned out there. Haha.

I nodded anyways, so she won't have to go on with her lectures again. Boy, were they _boring_. Who knew castle life can make one so boring. She seriously needs to go out more.

Zelda started performing some weird magical spell, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of what I _think_ is the pedestal of which the Four Sword was placed. It sure changed a lot for a year…or two. There were vines growing everywhere, the pedestal had moss on it. Geez, did anyone bother to clean this place? Grass was growing everywhere. Random chunks of stone were placed all around in strange places, but the Four Sword still stood there like it was just made. Magic, I'll never understand it.

I looked at Zelda, who gave me some weird look. Maybe I should pull out the sword…? Why should I? What good will it do? I'm a shadow, shadows cannot split into four like Link.

As if she understood my question she answered calmly, "You are not Shadow Link at this moment. You are Link, and you shall turn into four. Believe me, Shadow Link, for I am never usually wrong. Gufuu has been defeated, so he will not return. Do not worry about that."

Well, I had to say; I wasn't worried about Gufuu…more worried about turning into four. Did it hurt? If it did, I'm writing a complaint to Zelda later, unless I died. Then my spirit shall haunt her for life. Let's hope that I don't die.

I gulped and approached the sword. The power of its presence alone could have done me away if I was Shadow Link and not Green. Reaching for the handle, I closed my eyes.

I felt the sword move out as if I was cutting through butter, and the next thing I knew, I wasn't one. There were three more of me…


	2. United Once Again

Long chapter this time, everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time:

_I gulped and approached the sword. The power of its presence alone could have done me away if I was Shadow Link and not Green. Reaching for the handle, I closed my eyes. _

_I felt the sword move out as if I was cutting through butter, and the next thing I knew, I wasn't one. There were three more of me…_

* * *

**Chapter Two: United Once Again**

* * *

Sweet.

I did it. I split into four. This is amazing, I'd never thought it'd happen, but it did. Right before my eyes stood the three other Links. If I had remembered correctly, Red is the short one. Blue's the one with the idiotic look in his eyes. And then there was Vio. I missed them all. Even though I've only been one of the "heroes" a little bit before I died, I missed them. Especially Vio. He'd been my buddy, my partner in crime. Yes, I know he betrayed me, but still, Vio's my friend. I can't deny that.

The other three seemed less stricken that they were split again than I was. Well, they were probably used to it. They looked at me. I really hope they'll understand who I am, because I seriously don't want to die again. Not here.

Red was the first to talk. He approached Blue and I and started to sob uncontrollably. He was a strange little boy. I never understood him. In between sobs, he started to talk. "Blue!! (Sob) Green!! Vio!! We're back together again!! I'm so glad!! (Sob) I thought I'd never see you guys again!!" He went in for a hug from Blue. Poor guy.

"Red, get off of me!!" Blue shouted, pushing the smaller boy off. "Geez! You don't have to cry through it like a stupid little boy! We're heroes, not three year olds!" I'll never understand Blue either, he's always so mad. He seriously needs to relax once in a while.

Vio smirked but didn't say anything. Knowing him, he's probably thinking some fabulous remark for Blue right now. He still had his purple book. Sometimes, I would wonder what is in that book…but I never got a chance to find out.

Everyone seemed to look the same. Maybe a bit older, I wondered if I looked like them. Do shadows age? How old were they now? Fifteen? Sixteen? Well, they all seemed to still have golden blond hair and dark blue eyes. Though, I think Vio's eyes look lighter than the others. Maybe it was just my imagination, I'll never know.

The three were wearing what I was wearing, but different colors. Green, or rather _I_, was wearing a green tunic with leggings underneath and boots. I guess I didn't have much of a choice for a change of clothing. Green seemed to wear the same things everyday!

"Wahh! I'm sorry Blue, I just missed you!!" Red cried, jumping again at Blue for a hug. Will that boy never understand? Seems like Blue hates him.

"So? Go bother Green or something!!" Oh crap. He mentioned me, or at least, who I'm _supposed_ to be. Great, he's even pointing at me. I hope I can make a good Green impression, or else I'm screwed.

Red looked at me. Everyone started to stare at me. Oh goddesses, I hope I'll make it through day one. I just don't have the guts to tell them I'm Shadow I guess. I'm still thinking someone's going to get mad…I'm going to stick as "Green" from now until I found "Shadow."

"Green!! It's nice to see you again!!" The shorter boy exclaimed, pouncing (I mean it literally) at me and giving me a giant hug. Ouch, I'll feel that in the morning. Who knew that this little boy packed such a big punch?

Okay, here goes. "R-Red, it's nice to see you again…but can you please let go of me?" I asked. Hope I don't sound too polite or cheesy… "You're hurting me from your hug and I can't breathe…"

Red released me. "I'm sorry, Green. I just haven't hugged anyone for a looooooooooong time!" He was smiling. Great, I'm guessing this is Green's feminine side. You know, the one who likes to bake cookies all day and like…play with dolls or something. I actually don't know what girls like to do…I never met a girl besides Zelda, probably…Wow, that made me sound kind of like a loser.

Before anyone could say anything else, Zelda stepped in. Thank the goddesses; I thought I had to survive more of being Green. I think I'm going crazy from the sheer "excitement" from pulling the sword out, I don't need more excitement, I'll tell you that.

"Everyone, can you all please meet me at Hyrule castle as soon as possible?" Zelda asked politely. Hey, she wasn't nice to me! Why does she get to me nice to them? Or was I half dead when she was being polite?

"What do ya' mean? Aren't we walking together with you?" Blue kicked a pebble at Red.

Zelda nodded. "Of course you are, but I was just pointing out the fact that walking at our normal speed might take us longer than it does with magic." She explained.

"Ah! We're going to Hyrule Castle using magic!" Red pointed out. Eh, they're kind of dull.

"But I have to say one thing first," Zelda continued. "Once we get back to Hyrule Castle, _Green_—" She faced me. "I want you to move into the castle. Don't tell anyone you pulled out the Four Sword. Who knows what others will think."

Vio shifted from his spot. "But people will see us anyways, got a plan for that too, Your Highness?" He looked at Zelda and seemed to be unfazed by everything and everyone around him.

Zelda smiled. "I think I just found a solution to that problem too, Link." She probably only knew them all as "Link." Oh the confusions she's going to get herself into, I almost feel bad for her.

Vio raised a brow. "Which is…?"

"This might not be the _best_ idea, but…" Everyone crowded in to hear her ideas.

* * *

Geez. I can't believe I'm doing this. This is crazy, I mean, people would see who we are immediately. I could still hear what Zelda told us. I have to say, she's a crazy person.

_"Step One: Green enters the castle first…"_

So, I did that. Since I'm supposed to be "Green" here. I walked through the gates as if nothing happened. Those stupid guards didn't even pay attention to me. I guess it'll be better for the others too.

_"Step Two: The other Links will dress the same as Green and enter at different times in different places. Of course, you'll all have to enter the main gate; so look as innocent as possible. If you're lucky enough, the guards might have changed already."_

Peering out the window (luckily, Zelda gave us a room to signal each other when to come in), I saw the next Link come in. I couldn't tell who it was; we're all wearing green tunics anyways. Though, what's the point of giving us so many steps? Why not just say "okay, dress as Green, come in different times, get it?" or something? She probably just wanted to sound smart.

The door behind me closed with a soft bam, I whirled around to find out who it was. It was Vio. Great. Vio and I are alone in a room. Help me, goddesses. Vio looked at me as if I was crazy. Was I staring? I returned my gaze back to the window.

A few moments of silence, then Vio finally spoke. "This plan of Zelda's…it seems so childish."

"Ah. It does." I answered back as naturally as I could. Wait, I'm supposed to be Green, not Shadow Link. I hope he doesn't catch on. I don't know why, I just don't want anyone to know. Besides, even though they told me I was "one of them" before I died, I still don't know if they were just taking pity on me or if they really mean it…

I tapped my fingers on the desk by the window. Red and Blue won't be here for a little while. Probably fighting over something stupid right now…

Vio took a seat near the corner of the room. He also looked out the window. "Why'd you pull out the Four Sword?" He flipped through the pages of his book. Seems to me, it's a habit for him.

I shrugged. "Zelda just led me here this morning. I'm not really sure why." Perhaps it wasn't _all_ true, but at least half of it is true. Really, I had no idea why splitting into four can help me turn back to "Shadow Link."

"Strange." Vio looked out the window, bored. "Usually Zelda has a reason for everything."

"A-ah, I guess…"

There was a long silence. I almost forgot Vio was there, I couldn't even hear him breathing. We were just sitting alone, staring out the window, waiting for the others to arrive.

Finally, Vio spoke again. "Green?"

I averted my gaze from the window to Vio. "Yes?"

"You're _not really_ Green, are you?"

"W-what?" I stared at him with wide-eyes. He couldn't have known this easily, right? Was I really that bad at acting?

Vio smirked. "Never thought that would work." He grabbed his sword and the next thing I knew, it was right under my chin. Great. What did I get myself into? I woke up one morning, and I wasn't myself. I could handle that. Now I have to deal with the fact that Vio, my _only_ buddy, decides to point his Four Sword at my neck. Oh goddesses, do you hate me that much?

"So, umm…_Violet_…" I laughed awkwardly as Vio winced at that name. "Why are you pointing a sword at my n-neck?" Why can't a hero save me right now? Oh wait, Vio _is_ a hero…and he's pointing a sword at me.

Vio smirked. "Oh, you know…because you aren't Green."

I could just feel the cool edge of that blade against my neck. "I-if I'm not Green, how'd I pull out the sword and how'd you end up here? Ever thought of that?"

"I know of another Four Sword hero." Vio looked at me with emotionless eyes. I returned that gaze. "Perhaps you know of him? Or is he really you?"

Dare I ask? Gulping, I replied, "Know of who?" Inside, I feel as thought I already know the answer to that question.

"Oh? You don't know who you are yourself?" Vio questioned, his blade was dangerously closer to my neck. One wrong move and I'm done for!! Oh goddesses, you hate me don't you? Whoever's up there, you better make a miracle happen!!

"I know who I am. I am Green Link. My father is a Hyrulian royal guard." Where was Blue and Red when you needed them?

Vio slowly, but cautiously removed the sword from my neck. I gave a breath of relief; maybe he gave up on killing me…Thank you goddesses!! Wait, he still had that funny look in his eyes.

"I still don't believe you're Green." Sheathing his sword, he turned around.

I laughed nervously. "W-well who else did you think I was?"

He looked at me again. "Shadow."

…He said it. Vio said it. Great, now I have to make him convinced I'm dead. Do people like to torment me that much? "Shadow? Don't be joking, Vio. Don't you remember? Shadow Link died. He broke the dark mirror and disappeared." Please believe me, Vio…

"He didn't die. Shadow disappeared," Vio walked to me. "There's still a chance of him coming back, don't you think? There's always a chance for him to live even. I don't believe he died, I really don't…Actually, its more of, I don't _want_ to believe he died."

Vio didn't want me to die? I'm actually not even sure I died, myself… "But Vio," I said. "He disappeared, there's still a big chance that he died. Don't you think? I mean, people don't just disappeared for no reason." I walked to him and looked him in the eye.

Vio pushed me away and averted his gaze from me. "He didn't die, okay?" He yelled. "_He didn't die._"

I was slightly taken aback by his outburst. I didn't know Vio missed me that much. "Why do you have to keep lying to yourself, Vio? Shadow Link disappeared, we saw him." Why am I even hiding this from him? Because I'm scared the other Links will kill me? I'm such a coward. I shouldn't even be Green. He's a hero, and he's brave. I'm just Shadow Link…and convincing a friend that I'm dead…

"No, shut up! I said he wasn't dead, okay?" He stormed out the door, forgetting we were supposed to be hiding.

I was about to go after him, but he slammed the door abruptly in my face. Ow.

* * *

"I want to go first!!" The Blue Link hissed at the smaller boy. "You can go last!! I'm tired of being…third!"

Red rubbed the bump on his head. "Ouchies! You can go first then, Blue! I don't want to go first anymore, you hurt me!!"

"So? Do you want me to beat you until you're six feet under, or do you want to deal with that bump on your head??" Blue held his hammer up towards Red.

"Ahh! No, I don't want to get hurt anymore! I'm sorry, Blue!!" The blond was on the verge of tears.

Blue put his hammer down and sighed. "Let me see that bump, okay?"

"(Sniff) No! You'll hurt me even more!" Red moved away from the other boy, holding his poor head as if his life depended on it, and it was quite true.

"Let me see that bump, Red." Blue sighed and scooted over to Red. He patted the boy's head (where he wasn't hit). "I'm sorry, okay? You happy? I apologized."

Teary eyed, the Red Link pounced on Blue. "Yes!! You never apologize to me!! You're so nice to me, Blue!"

"I'll be nicer if you DON'T HUG ME!!" Blue yelled, pushed the other boy back. "Oh crap…people will find us for sure…"

There were footsteps. Blue tensed while Red scooted behind Blue, using him as a shield. "I'm scared, Blue." He whispered.

"I-I'll protect you then." Blue answered. His hand was at his sword, ready to strike. Then, Blue suddenly realized what he just said. "Why the hell would I want to protect Red?" He muttered to himself, forgetting Red was behind him.

Before Red could answer, the bushes rustled. A figure appeared. Blue already had his Four Sword out.

Running out was…

"Vio?" Blue asked, looking at the figure running further into the woods. "What's with him?" He looked at Red for answered, the other boy just shrugged.

The bushes rustled again. "Link! Where are you going?"

"Aw crap! It's Dad! Hide Red!" Blue warned. The other Link nodded and squeezed himself between a few broken brambles of a tree. Blue tried his best to hide himself up in a tree. "Let's hope they won't look up…"

From Red's point of view, he could see Vio being chased by their dad. "I wonder why Vio's running…" He asked himself. Then, looking at Blue, he decided: He was going to follow Vio, without Blue. So, Red squeezed himself out of the brambles and kept himself hidden in the bushes. Thank the goddesses he was still small or it wouldn't have been easy.

* * *

Vio was running, and fast. "Damn, I shouldn't have stormed out like that. Now Green, or whoever he is, will get mad. Plus, I'm going to get caught by dad! I'm such an idiot! Think Vio!!" He grumbled angrily to himself. "I can't believe I got so frustrated over Shadow!"

Behind him, he heard Dad shouting at him. "Link! Slow down! What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid…Why don't I just stop??" Vio's run slowed to a small jog, then a walk. He whirled around to come face to face to his father. "I'm sorry, Father. I thought you were someone else." He lied.

"Link, you've ran half way into the forest, and NOW you're realizing this?" The Link's father questioned. "Now, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong…" Vio answered, shifted from his spot. Why does he feel like people are staring at him?

The bushes rustled. Vio whirled to his left, where the sound was heard. Then there was a snap of a twig. Who would it be? "Show yourself!" Beside him, his dad tensed a bit too.

There was a scream. "EEEK!! SPIDER!!" And out popped Red, sobbing his eyes out.

Vio looked at his father. _No, I shouldn't give away Zelda's plan. What would Dad think?_ "W-who are you?" He lied, pulling out his sword.

Red wailed loudly. "There was a spider!!" He ran behind Vio. "Save me!!"

Vio looked at Red. "A s-spider? Why are you afraid of a spider? Just ignore it."

"I can't!! Look!" Red pointed to the giant Skulltula dangling dangerously above the spot where Red was before. Amazingly, no one noticed until just now. "I'm scared!!"

"Link, what's the meaning of this?"

"Save me, daddy!!" Red wailed. "I don't like spiders!"

Vio sighed. "I'll explain later. Red, stay back." He unsheathed his sword and prepared to battle the giant spider.

"Get outta the way!! Get outta the way!!" Vio turned to see Blue flying in his direction. "GAHHH!! I HATE SPIDERS!! GAHHH!!"

Vio jumped out of the way before he could crash into the Blue Link. "B-Blue?"

"Get them off of me!!" Blue yelled, slashing his sword around wildly.

"Blue!!" Red wailed. "I'll save you!!"

Vio sighed and lunged at the giant spider, killing it in one strike. Then he turned to Blue, "Just take off that tunic."

"Fine!!" Blue tossed the green colored clothing towards the bushes. "Stupid spiders!"

There was a cough. Everyone turned to their dad and sweatdropped. "So, anyone want to explain?"

"Oops…" Red scratched the back of his head. "You caught us, daddy."

"Yes I did."

Vio stepped in. "Why don't we go to Princess Zelda first?"

* * *

I was wondering why father stormed in here with Vio, Red, and Blue, now I have my answer. Thanks a lot guys. "Ah…so they pulled out the sword…" Father looked somewhat displeased.

Zelda looked at us. "Perhaps you should have told your father first."

"Yes, because they're all grounded."

"…WHAAAT?!" Blue practically screamed. My ears…Ugh…

Red gave Blue a sympathetic hug. "Don't worry Blue, at least you can still have fun with us. We can play cards or something."

"_GET OFF._" Growled Blue. Anger management issues, much?

"At least we can say, we're all united again." Vio announced. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Zelda questioned.

"We're missing Shadow Link, right?" I decided it was a good time to speak.

Blue grumbled something like, "Why do we even need Shadow Link anyways?"

"He might help on our quest." Vio answered nonchalantly. "Whatever this quest is…"

I scowled. "I already told you Vio. He's dead."

"No he isn't. How would you know?" Great, Vio looked hurt.

Zelda silenced us. "Please do not fight, everyone. And yes, Vio is correct. We still do not know if Shadow Link is still among us. We don't even know if he's just under your feet, or next to you, for that matter."

I flinched. Why'd she make it sound so obvious?

Red looked curiously at all of us. "I see Daddy, Vio, Blue, Green, and Zelda!"

"Stupid Red, I think she meant look at your shadow!" Blue smacked Red in the back of the head.

Red clutched his head in pain. "Ouchies! I'm sorry then, Blue!"

"Blue, stop hurting Red." Dad sighed.

"Yes father." Blue grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Ah," Zelda announced. "It's such a great day. All four of you are united. Perhaps we should have a banquet?"

"No thank you, Zelda!" Red perked up. "As long as we're together again, I'm happy!"

"No one asked _you_, Red." Blue continued grumbling.

Red looked at Blue. "But Blue, don't you miss everyone?"

"No."

Great, I'm stuck with Mr. Short-Tempered, a sissy boy, Vio, and I'm also stuck in another guy's body. My life is screwed, isn't it?

But something in my gut tells me this is only the beginning. Someone please tell me I'm wrong…


	3. Another Adventure Awaits

Thank you Kai-Seiyen for being my first reviewer!!

Note: This chapter is rated for Blue's cursing.

* * *

Last Time:

_Great, I'm stuck with Mr. Short-Tempered, a sissy boy, Vio, and I'm also stuck in another guy's body. My life is screwed, isn't it?_

_But something in my gut tells me this is only the beginning. Someone please tell me I'm wrong…_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Another Adventure Awaits**

* * *

Ughh…I hate today…My head hurts as if someone ran over my brain or something…Too lazy to think…Five more minutes…

There was a sigh. It wasn't me…who is it that _dares_ interrupt my sleep? They're so going to die later… "Green, wake up. It's almost afternoon." Said a voice.

Shut up—wait…Did he just say _afternoon_?! I slept in that late? Oh crap…I'm not used to this, I used to sleep and only roam at night…Now I'm "Green" I have to change that, great. Just great. Goddesses, you hate me don't you?

I yawned and pulled the covers over my head. I turned away from the voice. "Five more minutes…" I mumbled, inside my little cocoon also known as my bed sheets. Boy was it warm in here.

The nice half of my conscious kept squabbling and telling me to wake up. Screw my nice side, I'm sleeping. Its warm and comfy…Zelda's castle have nice things…Zzz…

"Come on, rise and shine sleepy head!" Chimed in a new voice. Oh crap, it's Red…isn't it? Can't he tell I'm most certainly _not_ a morning person? "I know it's warm in there, but you have to wake up Green! Blue's going to take all the hot water!"

Oh dammit Blue, don't you dare take up all the water… "Urk, I'll kill you Blue…Don't you take up the water…" I grumbled in my sleep. E-eh? Its cold…Red must have pulled the covers off of me now. I covered my eyes with my arm and continued to sleep.

"Kill me? You're barely awake." Snapped the annoying voice of non-other than Blue. Great. He heard me, I'm dead. All I ever wanted was to sleep. Possibly sleep the whole day, but _no_. I had to wake up. "Get up, 'ya lazy ass."

I felt someone push me out of my bed, I rolled over and unfortunately, I rolled_ off_ the bed. My left shoulder collided with the hard wooden floor with a loud _THUMP_. Blue, I'm going to fucking kill you…I swear. When I get my body back, I'll so rip him to pieces…

"Eek! Green, are you okay?" Red cried out in a worried tone. At least _someone_ cares…

"Who cares…" Blue muttered. "Red, let's go eat and leave him already."

"E-eh, okay then Blue…" Red pulled me up. Ouch, my shoulder hurts. "I hope you're okay, Green. I'm really sorry!"

There were footsteps, then a sound of the door closing. Great, they left. I pulled myself to the bed again and fixed it. Damn Blue, hurting my shoulder…Well, _Green's_ shoulder, actually. Slowly, I fixed the bed and went to take a bath.

I was just changing when the door slammed open. I jumped and turned around. Crap, let's hope this isn't Zelda or something. I'm only in leggings, and I was just about to put on a black tunic; I found Green's style a bit…clashing to my own style.

"O-oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in here…" It was Vio, and he was putting his book down. "I came in here to grab my sword, you know, just in case." He eyed me. I kinda feel violated, ya know…but I kept it to myself.

"It's o-okay, I'm just changing." I answered, pulling my tunic over my head.

"You're not going to put an undershirt on?" Vio did his little habit of flipping through the pages of his book. Maybe he's just stalling to talk to me, I don't know. I learned not to always trust what Vio's saying, since he betrayed me before…Man, I got to get over the past…

"Hmm?" I looked down. Whoops, I guess I forgot. "Well…it's probably going to get warm today anyways. So I don't worry about it."

He looked at me again. "You look strange with black on, Green. You remind me of Shadow."

Seriously, this boy misses me too much. Why? I was evil to him. I treated him like all the others (excluding when I trusted him). I was on the dark side, why would he even think about me? "Oh really?" I answered. "I-I hadn't noticed."

Vio shrugged and strapped on his sword. "Well…" He sighed. "See you at breakfast…or lunch, if we're truly late."

Just as he walked out of the room, my stomach growled. Guess I hadn't eaten anything the whole day yesterday…I too, strapped on my Four Sword (well, it's mine now) and got out the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

* * *

"Green, I'm glad you're finally awake!" Zelda greeted us with a smile. "I got worried that you were in there for so long. Anyone care for lunch instead of breakfast?"

Blue's stomach growled, and loudly at that. "Heck, I'll eat anything right now."

Red giggled. "No you won't, silly! You wouldn't eat books!!"

Vio smiled to the group. "You're right, but Blue, if you ate some books maybe the logic will transfer to your brain. You don't seem like you like to read."

"I'm not stupid, Vio!" Growled Blue, who was glaring angrily at Vio.

I guess I came in just in time. Great, time to eat! I took a seat next to Vio. Zelda sat in the front, Blue sat next to Red. Many maids came to present the food. They looked delicious, the food I mean.

Everyone started eating quietly. It wasn't until Vio stopped eating when we started to talk. "Princess Zelda, I have a question to ask. Many questions actually." He started, looking at his food with disinterest.

Zelda stopped eating as well. "What is it, Link?"

"First, call me Vio. Second, I wanted to know why you made Green pull out the Four Sword. Nothing seems to be in danger…"

"Ah, I'm actually pretty glad you ask." Zelda paused, as if thinking for the right words. "It's actually about Shadow Link."

I almost choked on my lunch. Quickly, I downed some water and started to cough violently. Vio gave me a pat on the back. Everyone returned their attention back to Zelda, even me.

Vio raised a brow. "Shadow?"

I gulped. I hope she won't tell everyone now I'm not Green. I'm truly scared, scared that everyone would try to kill me. I don't want to die…

Zelda smiled at everyone. "Yes, Shadow Link. I have heard some rumors in the villages around that he has returned."

Blue smirked. "So you want us to kill him or something?"

I choked again, this time on my own spit. They _do_ want to kill me! I felt Vio nudge me in the stomach. I looked at him, he gave me a weird questioning look. I turned away and faked sipping some water.

"Of course not…Blue, is it?"

"Yes, it's Blue."

Zelda sighed. "I don't want you guys to harm Shadow Link. I want you guys to help him."

Vio crossed his arms. "So, let me get this straight. You asked Green to pull out the Four Sword just to have us help you find Shadow Link?"

Zelda nodded. "But take notice, he may be hard to find. And when you find him, please don't hate him for what he has done."

"That's all?" Blue blurted out.

"No, that's not all." She announced. "Actually, I wanted you guys to do another thing for me."

Red piped in this time. "Which is?"

"Fine the great fairy." She answered.

I coughed violently again. Damn water. "T-the great Fairy?" I managed to splutter out through my coughs. "But she's just a legend, isn't she?"

Zelda shook her head. "I don't believe so. That's why there are fairies in this world, isn't it? By the help of the great fairy. Seems that she's the closest thing to the Goddesses we have, besides the Triforce."

"Why do we need her help, Princess?" Red questioned, looking curiously at the girl.

"And what does this have to do with Shadow?" Vio added, looking somewhat intrigued.

"I cannot answer all your questions, but the answers will appear in due time." Zelda took a long drink of water. "But, I believe one thing. Shadow's in dire need of help."

Wait…when she said "Shadow's in dire need of help" does she mean me, or does she mean Green? Since I'm in Green's body, doesn't that make him in mine? My head hurts from all this thinking…Why does it all have to be so confusing? Where was my body now?

As if Vio read my thoughts he asked, "Why do you mean? Shadow's in dire need of help? Is he dying?" He seemed panicky, perhaps I really _had_ found a friend in him all along…

Zelda shook her head. "I cannot answer that much. Find the great Fairy and ask her."

"Where is the great firefly or…fairy or whatever she is anyways?" Blue asked, looking skeptical.

"You should go into the forest first," Zelda answered, "There is someone in there that can answer where fairies are from. Perhaps you can find a lead there."

"You mean the forest to the east?" Vio questioned. "The one past Lake Hylia?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, that one. You seem to know the way very well Vio."

"Ah, I do…" Vio answered. "I've been there when Shadow Link appeared." He looked at me.

Was Vio on to me? Or does he already know I'm Shadow? Whatever it is, I hope he doesn't hate me for it…I still want some friends around…Haha.

"So, I trust you know the way then Vio." Zelda smiled accomplishedly. "Anyways, I shall ask the maids to get your packs ready for tomorrow! Today, you can do as you wish, but not show yourselves as the Four Sword Heroes in town. I don't want people to cause a riot."

Vio nodded. "Understood." He looked at the rest of us. "No walking around Castle Town."

Blue yawned. "Yeah, yeah. You didn't have to repeat it like we're stupid or anything…" He grumbled, grabbing his cup of water and guzzling it down quickly.

"Oh, you're not?" Vio raised a brow. He looked a bit amused as well. "Who was it that got in trouble with father? Certainly it wasn't me."

Blue glared at Vio again. "Well…it kinda was."

Red pouted. "Guys, please stop fighting! We have to get along!"

"Funny, I usually hear this when Green and Blue are fighting…" Vio said, pushing his chair in. Hey! When did he get out of his seat? Hmm, I guess I never noticed.

"Where're 'ya going?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Somewhere."

"But guys, Daddy said he grounded us…" Red started to cry randomly again. Geez, he has emotional issues or something…Sometimes, Green's other three sides scare me. A lot, at that.

Zelda smiled. "You can always wander around the castle."

Blue got up and grunted. "I'm going to train."

"All brawns and no brains." Vio scoffed. "Useless."

"Okay, you have something against me or somethin' Vio?!" Blue strolled over to Vio and jabbed a finger at him. "'Cuz you and me, we can have an all out brawl if you want!" He reached for his Four Sword.

Something tells me Blue's not going to be happy after this fight. Intuition, I guess.

Red grabbed Blue's arm. "Blue, please stop picking fights! It's not very nice, and I hate it when you're all mad at each other!" He protested, trying to pull Blue away from Vio, who was standing there looking at Blue as if he were crazy. I guess he _was_ kinda…ya' know…crazy.

Blue turned around and roughly hit Red on the head with his hammer. What kind of an insane person carries a _hammer_ along with them? Okay, I'm so convinced that Blue's an insane person trying to kill us all…and they call _me_ crazy…Geez, Blue sure takes the cake for this one.

"Shut up, Red!" Blue fumed and stomped out the room. Note to self: Never piss Blue off more than necessary.

Red stood there, crying over his head wound. Ugh, am I actually feeling bad for such a crybaby? I must be getting soft…

Vio sighed. "Let Blue be Blue, Red. Leave him alone for the day so he can get over it. You know he's the short-tempered one."

"Wahhh! I think I shrank!" Red sobbed. "It hurts!"

Zelda stepped in. "Why don't we look at your head, Red? Come on, come with me." And she led the poor boy out of the room.

Goddesses, I really_ am_ getting soft. I'm feeling bad for a crybaby. A sixteen-ish year old boy who happened to cry like there's no tomorrow. I'm going to go insane if I'm not back in my body soon. Trust me, if the Four Sword Heroes don't kill me, I think my sanity will.

Maybe the Goddesses want me to feel bad for people…Nah, they're probably up there, in their comfortable clouds and what-not; laughing at me. Yes, laughing at me and enjoying their snacks and such, watching me as if I were some kind of entertainment!!

My imagination scares me, sometimes. Okay, no more "goddesses are laughing at you" stuff. Get yourself together, Shadow Link! You're a strong boy, you've survived worse than this.

So I'm living in another person's body. I survived day one, didn't I? Yes…I'm going to be just fine.

"Hey, Green." Vio looked at me with strange eyes. Maybe I'm _not_ going to be just fine.

"Hmm?" I answered back, looking at him.

"Do you think we'll find the Great Fairy at all?"

"Why do you ask?"

Vio sighed. "I'm worried, okay?"

Oh? Worried? He didn't seem like the type…plus, why is he telling me this? Why not Red? He seemed much more caring. Heck, ask Zelda!

"Why?" Sometimes, I hate my curiosity too. Why did I even ask?

"If Shadow's in danger, it's obvious I'm worried, isn't it?" He asked.

Is he trying to tell me something, or am I just over thinking this? "He's…fine, I'm sure."

"Plus, why were you so into telling me that he was dead yesterday?" His cold blue eyes met mine. "But Zelda here, thinks he's alive. If she made you pull out the Four Sword, she would have probably told you what she was planning, right?"

I gulped. "I-I don't know. She never told me." I grabbed my left shoulder, which had been stinging a bit. "She just led me to the shrine and asked me to pull out the sword."

"Oh…I see." Vio turned around and walked away. I stood there, watching him leave. Did he buy it?

* * *

(Vio's POV)

"I-I don't know. She never told me. She just led me to the shrine and asked me to pull out the sword."

"Oh…I see." Something tells me he's not telling the truth. Whatever it is, I'll find out.

I don't know if I'm scared to find out, or if I'm going to be glad I know. Hopefully whatever Green's hiding will lead us to Shadow.

Taking a left turn to the library, I thought for a bit longer. If my suspicions were correct, and this boy—whoever he is—isn't really Green, then…if Zelda say's Shadow's in danger…what does it all mean? I don't get it. Where does this all add up? Green pulled out the sword, and Blue, Red, and I split into four again. Only Green could have done that…

Unless…No…There's no way Shadow could possess Green. Zelda had already said it, he was in danger. No…no, there should be another reason for that…wait, what if Shadow possessed Green because he _was_ in danger! Then what could have happened to the body? Bodies don't just disappear…though, Shadow's a shadow in the first place. Do bodies even matter? Then what happened to Green's consciousness? Was it locked while Shadow was in charge?

Maybe I was over thinking this? No…it seemed somewhat logical.

But it doesn't explain how Shadow is alive…

Quietly, I began to search the grand library for books. Any book that can help me. Just any. This library has a lot of books, old, new…I'm sure any of those could help me. But…what am I really looking for? Shadow possession? Spells? Magic books? Fairies? Maybe this giant book of magic could help…

The book had a beautiful cover. It was purple with gold on the edges. Apparently people took more care in the cover than the inside it self. Slowly, I opened the said book. It looked used, the pages were worn from fingers flipping through the pages. The paper was yellow, old, and some of the pages were wrinkled. That didn't stop me, at least the words were still somewhat legible. Sure, some of them faded, but I can make out most of it.

Sitting down and reading, I sighed deeply. Let's hope my guesses were correct, and Zelda's legend about the Fairy was true; because I get the feeling something bad would happen if we ran out of time.

And time, was something I think we don't have much of.


End file.
